Was She Just A Dream?
by ViolaCastalle
Summary: If you haven't read Allegiant, do NOT read on. One-shot of Tobias's dream the night before Tris's funeral. Contains a LOT of fluff. I'll admit I cried writing it so be warned... The last time Tobias saw Tris. Please read :)


**Hi everyone! (IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALLEGIANT, READ NO FURTHER.) This is a one-shot from Tobias's point of view after Tris's death. It's a kind of dream sequence set the night before the funeral. I was reading the collection of short stories _Four_ when this idea popped into my head. I'll admit I cried while writing it so be prepared. Here we go! Viola xx**

Was She Just A Dream?

She looks beautiful. Not beautiful in your typical way - long legs, curves, boobs – but beautiful in her own way: small and vulnerable yet strong and vibrant, her short blonde hair framing her ordinary face with her extraordinary eyes and lips. She looks like I could lift her as easily as one would pick up a child but there's a glint in her eye that tells me I'd get a punch in return.

"Hello, Four." She whispers, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips, "Long time, no see."

"I told you not to call me that." I say back, walking slowly towards her.

Suddenly, it's like She's miles away from me so I run to reach her. And then She's right in front of me again. Just as I think I'm going to collide with her, She disappears and I can't see her anywhere in the empty Dauntless training room. I turn on the spot, my eyes scanning every crevice.

I'm just about to give up and return to me apartment when there's a light, almost timid tap on my shoulder.

I turn quickly and am just in time to catch her as She slumps into my arms. I lay her down on the mat that appears at my feet and wait, somehow knowing She'll wake up.

After what seems like hours (but by my watch is just two minutes), her eyes flutter open.

"Got you." She giggles, sitting up.

I fall to my knees, pulling her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go again.

She pulls away so I can see her face as She grins sheepishly up at me.

And I can't help it, I press my lips to her grin and kiss her as She kisses me back. Her fingers find their way to the hem of my tshirt and She lifts it over my head, our lips separating as the shirt passes between them. I lean in to kiss her again but She leans away, looking scared. I curse myself, remembering her fear of intimacy. Her face relaxes and She smiles at me again. "Stay." She whispers.

I nod and She gets on all fours and crawls around to my back, out of my line of sight. For a moment, I'm worried She's disappeared again but then I feel light fingertip touches followed by a barely there kiss on each faction symbol on my back, showing her love for me as well as my Divergence.

A few seconds after the kiss over the Dauntless symbol, She whispers "Turn around." in my ear.

So, hesitantly I turn around and see her sitting cross-legged, almost childlike, with her back to me. I notice her shirt is nowhere in sight and She isn't wearing a bra. All the way up her back is a tattoo identical to mine but with three ravens working their way in and out of the symbols, a fourth, larger, one flying upwards, out of the Dauntless flames. I touch and kiss each symbol and bird, like She did with mine, before putting my big hands on her tiny waist and kissing her neck. She swivels her head around and touches her lips gently to mine. She briefly releases and climbs into my lap, her legs on either side of my waist. I look down and see her tshirt has reappeared. I smile, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. She brushes her fingertips along the sides of my face and brushes them through my hair before kissing me again, harder and more passionate this time.

We are lying face to face, somehow now on the bed in my apartment, covered only by a blanket. From this angle She is even more beautiful, a few strands of light blonde hair falling over her face, her eyes glinting in the dim light, gazing at me, only occasionally blinking.

She catches me looking and laughs. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

"You were staring at me."

"And _you_ were staring at _me_."

"Because I like looking at you."

"Yes, and I _love_ looking at you."

She laughs at that, "You're such a sop!" She hits my shoulder lightly.

"You love it." I tease, "But seriously, I love looking at you. You're beautiful and I want to make the most of it. I fear we don't have long left together."

"Watch out, they'll start calling you Five." She jokes.

"And they might! I don't want to lose you." I touch the cheek She's lying on with the palm of my hand and smile as She accepts it, nuzzling her face.

"I don't want to lose you either." a tear drops into my hand and I notice that her eyes are swimming but She is still smiling.

I feel another tear, my own this time, roll down my cheek and fall onto the pillow beneath my head.

"I love you, Tobias." She whispers.

"And I love you -" She disappears in front of me, not even leaving an imprint in the mattress, and I immediately break down in a fount of tears, somehow knowing she won't come back this time.

Finally, I wake up, my pillow soaked through with tears.

_She was just a dream. She's gone and I'll never see her again._

I climb out of bed and dress in black. I leave my bedroom and silently make my way to the building of the funeral. I know I'll be early and I don't care. I want to spend as much time just being near her as I can.

"Tris Prior was not just a dream. She was alive and real and caring and a joy. She gave me something and someone to love and a reason to live in one of my darkest times. Without Tris I would have become a mindless drone, just because it was the easiest option. But her fight and determination to survive and live caught and spread, bringing us together to fight for the Cause. She was not just the spark but the flame that lit the coals to form the fire. She was willing to die for our Cause but soon realised her mistake: she had to live and make the most of the life her parents had bought with their own. She had to use that life to make the biggest difference she could. So she fought and she lived when she had the chance and I've never seen anyone do either of those things as well as she did. And then she did give up her life to save us and I don't know how to feel. She did all she could to fight the Erudite and the entire faction system so I am proud. But at the same time I feel empty without her flame keeping me ignited. And now I'm just a dying ember and the only thing keeping me from dying out entirely is the thought of her on her best days and her worst days with her enthusiasm and drive. So, Tris, I have lost you but I will face my fifth with all my strength and live for you. I love you, Beatrice Prior."

**I hope you liked it! If you did, don't forget to favourite/follow and review. I love to hear what you guys think of my writing, especially as I'm hoping to study Creative Writing at university. Any constructive criticism or helpful feedback is more than appreciated! :) Viola xx**


End file.
